As a result of environmental and other concerns, plastic containers, more specifically polyester and even more specifically polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers are now being used more than ever to package numerous commodities previously supplied in glass containers. Manufacturers and fillers, as well as consumers, have recognized that PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
Blow-molded plastic containers have become commonplace in packaging numerous commodities. PET is a crystallizable polymer, meaning that it is available in an amorphous form or a semi-crystalline form. The ability of a PET container to maintain its material integrity relates to the percentage of the PET container in crystalline form, also known as the “crystallinity” of the PET container. The following equation defines the percentage of crystallinity as a volume fraction:
      %    ⁢                  ⁢    Crystallinity    =            (                        ρ          -                      ρ            a                                                ρ            c                    -                      ρ            a                              )        ×    100  where ρ is the density of the PET material; ρa is the density of pure amorphous PET material (1.333 g/cc); and ρc is the density of pure crystalline material (1.455 g/cc). Once a container has been blown, a commodity may be filled into the container.
Traditionally blow molding and filling have developed as two independent processes, in many cases operated by different companies. In order to make bottle filling more cost effective, some fillers have moved blow molding in house, in many cases integrating blow molders directly into their filling lines. The equipment manufacturers have recognized this advantage and are selling “integrated” systems that are designed to insure that the blow molder and the filler are fully synchronized. Despite the efforts in bringing the two processes closer together, blow molding and filling continue to be two independent, distinct processes. As a result, significant costs may be incurred while performing these two processes separately. Thus, there is a need for a liquid or hydraulic blow molding system suitable for forming and filling a container in a single operation.